A light emitter manufacturer may integrated manufactured solid state light emitters, such as Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs), in a semi-finished lighting module which is ready for integration in a luminaire. Different levels of integration are defined. A level 2 module at least comprises solid state light emitters on a printed circuit board (PCB) and comprises a driving circuit. The driving circuit may be provided on a separate PCB. The PCB with the solid state light emitters often acts as an interface to a heat sink. Level 2 plus lighting modules further comprise a holder for holding and/or enclosing the PCB with solid state light emitters and the holder comprises holes for mounting the level 2 plus module to other surfaces/modules (for example, to a heat sink of a luminaire). A user, or a luminaire manufacturer may use screws for mounting the level 2 plus lighting module. The holder protects the PCB with solid state light emitters such that a user, when the lighting module is assembled in a luminaire, cannot touch the PCB and/or the solid state light emitters. The holder may comprise additional optical elements through which, in use, light is emitted into the ambient of the level 2 plus module.
In general the manufacturer of the (level 2 plus) lighting module assembles the lighting module as far as possible such that the PCB with solid state light emitter is at least mounted to the holder to allow a customer to easily screw the assembled lighting module to an appropriate surface of a luminaire.
Published patent application EP2423570A2 discloses an embodiment of such a lighting module. The lighting module includes a light engine having a printed circuit board and an array of light emitting diodes coupled to the printed circuit board. The printed circuit board has a power connector interface defining a separable interface for coupling with a power connector of the light module. A base ring holds the light engine and has side walls defining a cavity. The side walls have a securing feature. The base ring also comprises holes for receiving screws for fastening the lighting module to another component. An optical component is received in the cavity and is positioned to receive light from the LEDs. The optical component has a predetermined lighting characteristic and emits the light generated by the LEDs in accordance with the predetermined lighting characteristic. A top cover is coupled to the base ring and has a securing feature engaging the securing feature of the base ring to couple the top cover to the base ring. A compression ring is positioned between the base ring and the optical component. The compression ring is compressed between the base ring and the optical component when the top cover is coupled to the base ring.
The lighting module of the above cited patent application has holes in the base ring for receiving screws to attach the module to a component (such as a heat sink of a luminaire). These holes are, when the lighting module is assembled, covered by at least the optical component. Thus, when the manufacturer of the lighting module delivers the assembled lighting module to a customer, the customer has to remove the top cover and the optical component to access the holes. Alternatively, the manufacturer may deliver half-assembled lighting modules and the customer has to assemble the lighting module himself. Both options are inconvenient for a customer.